Long Time No See
by Finerspirit
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha after a 4 year banishment, certain conditions have been met. His old team welcomes him back with open arms, but the rest of the village isn't as understanding. Naruto's and Sasuke's bonds grow and form into more mature ones, but things have changed during Sasuke's absence and Naruto's position in the village is a mystery. AdventureYaoi. SmartPowerful!Naruto


_**Author's Note: The Flashback is set after the battle in the Final Valley. **_

_**After the flashback, both Naruto and Sasuke are 18 years old.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these ridiculously wonderful characters, M. Kishimoto does. **_

_**Chapter One: Welcome Back**_

"For the fifth time Naruto! I will _not _make those three brats rouge ninja only because they lit your cloak on fire! It was way too flashy for my taste anyway. Shikamaru sure took care of his genin team, I'll give him that, seeing as they managed to sneak up on _you_ of all people…"

I gave in with a staged sigh. I had hit her office at the early hours of the day, trying, but failing to get Shikamaru's genin team banished. Of course my quarrel was only half-hearted though, Tsunade knew all too well why I visited her office on exactly _that_ day, the story of the kids had only been a cover up for the true topic I was meaning to breach very desperately. Although, yeah it was pretty impressive that the three brats did manage to set my favorite cloak on fire. To tell the truth I had counted up the days to the event. Finally deciding it was high-time to mention the elephant in the room. Something that everyone in the village had been talking in hushed tones about for the recent few weeks.

"It's almost time for him to come back, isn't it?" I watched Tsunade's face twitch at my tone. It was quiet, almost gentle, it stood out from the persona the crowd had become acquainted to nowadays. For the last four years I hadn't even once mentioned Sasuke, it was about time to break this resolve. My voice refused to show any doubt. I believed in my best friend wholeheartedly and the thought that maybe he wouldn't come back never entered my mind.

"Yes, all the conditions have been met and according to our agreement he is now free to come back and be lawfully equally treated as any Konoha shinobi."

_Flashback_

_Kakashi sensei had officially disbanded our team's hunt for Sasuke, before the Hokage officially proclaimed him a rouge ninja of Konoha. That left the case to the ANBU and having my own sources I knew the orders from Danzou stated that any Root ANBU was to kill Sasuke on sight. That was the moment I decided to take matters into my own hands. I was sick of relying on my teammates and friends. A bird has to finally fly out of its nest, right? Refusing to give up I made my way to the Hokage's tower, having already packed every necessary ninja tool and supplies for my mission the night previous. I have been planning this for some time now. This was something I felt i_ _had to do on my own. Although everybody denied it ever being my fault at all, I knew that maybe if I had chosen other words back then, at the Final Valley, maybe he would have stayed. At this time I questioned my motives. Why would I chase after somebody that only kept slipping away from my hands as I tried approaching them? I felt attached, like a part of me was still with him and if I let Sasuke out of my reach that part would die, along with all my memories of him. _

_This time it didn't matter If the Hokage gave me permission or not to leave. Every other time I did bother asking her only because I knew she held me dear and I still wished her opinion of me would stay high. Well as high a they could get.. I always appreciated her concern and if I could choose a right decision that would prevent her from worrying I would take it. But this wasn't only about me this time around. This was about Sasuke's future too, to let him free of his binds, of revenge. It clouded his mind, deciding all his decisions for him. Yet Sasuke knew it wasn't always negative in consequence. Revenge was like an ever-riling self motivation that spurred him forward in his training, he knew that and used it to his advantage, only to find himself addicted to the sensation of growing power. The more he felt the more he wanted, never feeling satisfied._

_When I stepped into her office it seemed as if she had been waiting for me. She saw the relentless fire burning in my eyes. Her affection won this battle for me even before I had the chance to explain my motives. She refused making me a rouge ninja only to join Sasuke. Though reluctantly she agreed to let me go, only mentioning that she hoped I had some kind of trump card up my sleeve. Fortunately for the both of us, I did._

_Two months of avoiding the ANBU while tracking and simultaneously hiding from Orochimaru's keen senses were excruciating. The day I found their temporary hideout I managed to hold myself back and not barge in as usual. Acting under the influence of my feelings, mostly anger would only provide certain failure of the mission. According to popular opinion humans learn from their mistakes, or so they say. _

_I scouted the terrain for a week straight, learning their daily routines by heart. Watching Sasuke that way gave me a better understanding of how he worked in those days. Sasuke's everyday training regimen, the moves he used didn't resemble any style Naruto had seen the Konoha's shinobi use. He seemed bored of the monotony, but in his eyes I could sense that invisible rope that spurred him onward. Sometimes I swore I could see him searching the forest around him with a desperately hopeful expression on his face that always disappeared around the other two, Kabuto and Orochimaru. Although his new sensei had a great deal to repay his home village, I had to admit that with time the pale man grew to trust Sasuke, leaving him for longer intervals of time, one day finally taking Kabuto with him instead of leaving him in charge of keeping an eye on Sasuke like he always did. That was my chance, and boy did I take it._

_I suppose I should have taken better care of my appearance before facing Sasuke. Waiting my last few cautious hours I observed Sasuke, who seemed especially gloomy that day. I suppose I understood. For once Kabuto wasn't watching his every move and expression. His reactions didn't have to be trained and exercised. Sasuke let his guarded expression fall as he sat down, his shoulders hunched as he stared at the ground below his feet. Wasting no more time, very quietly, as not to startle him, I lowered myself onto the ground, some feet away from the raven and cleared my throat. I wouldn't have taken the mission if I wasn't confident in my abilities, so for once I felt prepared for Sasuke's reaction. In a flash he stood before me, his kunai drawn. My hand was wrapped around his wrist holding it at a safe distance away from any vital spots. _

_At that moment I swore I would never forget the expressions that so rapidly flew across his still unguarded features. Above all figured surprise. Utter and clear astonishment. Soon relief overpowered it. Back then I thought he was relieved to see it was only me, his foolish ex teammate and not an enemy. Little did I know he was relieved to see a familiar face, one that maybe just maybe would pour some sense into his head. It was my turn to be surprised when I saw the first honest tears trail down his cheeks._

_His face was relaxed as he took two steps closer to me, lowering his kunai on instinct. From this close he looked tired and older. His eyes looked tormented. His attire wasn't similar to those of Konoha's usual ones anymore. At that moment, as I stood there calculating him I received the first hug initiated by Sasuke himself. It might have actually been Sasuke's first too, since the death of his parents. First voluntary show of affection since his clan's eradication. He latched onto my sides as if I were an anchor, keeping his feet stuck firmly to the ground. Maybe, I thought, this Sasuke was afraid of losing himself. Maybe he already had. _

_"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Sasuke's voice was deeper, not a trace left of the childish tone both of us had a few years back. I put my arms around his shoulders awkwardly at first. I wasn't at all accustomed to this kind of behavior from Sasuke. I realized then that I missed his familiar presence._

_I didn't recognize my best friend back then. All the emotions I had watched him show in those brief moments, or when I watched him training with Orochimaru, had been the double of what I had witnessed during our entire acquaintance in Konoha. _

_I was never one for tears and sadness though._

_"You know teme, I still have a few centimeters over you." He pulled away at that, playfully punching me on the shoulder. He tried hiding his tear stained face from me. It was a great reassurance to note that Sasuke like every average human was ungraceful when he cried. *Sweatdrop*._

_"Dobe. You're here to take me back, am I correct?-"From Sasuke's hurry to avoid beating around the bush I understood that Orochimaru still had to trust Sasuke fully, before he left him alone for long. I nodded in agreement to his question. It was nice to turn the tables for once and see him hold up the conversation._

_"What makes you think, Naruto, that after all your attempts, this time I somehow would comply?-" I felt sick to hear the old mocking tone reenter his voice. I hated that I was used to it._

_"Because unlike last time , this time I know where Itachi is. Because this time I have seen for my own eyes how miserable you are. Because I can see you're desperate to get away from this monotony."_

_I didn't lie to granny Tsunade when I said I had a trump card up my sleeve. Jiraya-sensei was in charge of the Akatsuki investigation. Being his student gave me an opportunity to get hold of the information I needed. The instant I had it I knew I betrayed his trust, but bringing Sasuke back was my priority and the old man knew it all too well. If anything, it was his fault for being gullible and trusting me too much.._

_"You're lying.-" He had taken a few steps back in surprise looking at me with something akin to distrust and temptation. _

_"There's one condition though."Did he really think I would lay the information down on a silver plate and expect nothing in return?_

_"Of course there is."He snickered down at me." And what would that be?"_

_"I won't lie to you Sasuke. You knew the moment that you left that you'd become a rouge ninja. However I had a talk with the Hokage and-"That bastard just had to interrupt me._

_"You forced her didn't you.-"The smirk was back, he knew me so well._

_"Of course I forced her, what did you expect?" A chuckle that I would never admit I missed erupted from Sasuke's lips._

_"Nobody except for her knows about me meddling in this affair. Not even my sensei and the rest of the old and new Team 7. I've come to retrieve you Sasuke and I have a feeling you know I won't fail this time."_

_"New?"Did he really only remember that from that awesome speech i just gave?_

_"Yes, there's this new guy Sai that technically took your place and Captain Yamato, from the ANBU, is in charge along with Kakashi-sensei. Anyway, that is not important now. If you agree , here is the plan. I leave you here tonight, hoping to the gods that you will keep your word. You leave soon after, before your newest mentor arrives back. No one can know about my interference so travel cautiously as not to be captured by Orochimaru, and arrive about two days after I had. Before you ask, the Hokage denied telling me the two conditions she will face you before, although she asked me to remind you that if you chose to 'surrender willingly' to the village, she would have solid ground to defend you from Danzou and the council. She promised me that she has your best interest in mind, and she knows how seriously I approach this matter. She wouldn't let me down. Sasuke p-please."_

_My voice cracked near the end, I couldn't help it. I put my everything i had on this bet, I could only hope I had better luck than granny Tsunade wth her gambling.._

_I didn't give him time to quarrel ,speaking those words all in one breath, wanting to fry the words into his brain._

_"I need to think it over."_

_Sasuke grabbed my arm and led my under the shade of a nearby tree. He sat us down so that we half-lay against the rough tree trunk, our sides flush against each other. Now that I found my best friend and for once held a real chance of bringing him back home I wanted to feel his familiar warmth again. Sasuke's face was furrowed in concentration, his eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at the ground, picking through his options. I didn't know why but I felt I could relate. I could easily place myself in his position. I knew what he was thinking and feeling at the moment, now that the part of me he had taken with him, when he left Konoha for the Sound, was back in its place. Without hesitation I slung my arm over his tense shoulders, immediately feeling them relax. He shot me a traditional glare that I almost expected from him. Instead of pulling away he chose to lean into the touch, clearly starved for affection, even if it came from his obnoxious best friend. _

_I talked about Sai and Yamato, how we used to quarrel. I mentioned Sakura's progress as a kunoichi. I filled him in on all the drama that continuously filtered through the rookie nines lives. I told him how Tsunade and I worked together through the years, making the best conditions for Sasuke's hopeful return. I didn't mind if he didn't care at all, or even if he wasn't listening. I knew he needed the reassurance of another person beside him, to not feel alone for once, because that's what I would have wanted in his position. To feel safe in an unfamiliar place._

_It felt nice to speak civilly and not be at each others throats for once. _

_When dusk finally fell across the meadow I got to my feet, pulling the raven up with me. We faced each other as I reminded him that it was important he arrive sometime after me, so as not to raise suspicions. I didn't ask he if he'd come, but I didn't give him time to make excuses either. Then I received one last Sasuke hug, before he spoke our parting words._

_"Naruto." I shot him a skeptic look at that."Thank you for not giving up on me."_

_(End Flashback)_

Indeed Sasuke arrived, three days following me. I remember him wearing quite prominent signs of battle. As promised Tsunade presented him with two choices. The first said, he would stay in the village, but stay under constant surveillance under the ANBU's watchful gaze.

When the second implied, he could be banished from the Hidden Leaf Village for four years, and once he came back he would be treated equally to any Konoha shinobi. Of course Sasuke, being his usual closed off self, chose the second choice, but it turned out later that it divided into two conditions. Sasuke held his privacy dear, after all.

The first one stating that Itachi Ucicha, Orochimaru and his partner Kabuto, and two other A-class rouge ninja, that were enemies of Konoha were to be killed. Still Sasuke didn't waver from his decision. None of the council really believed he would actually manage that, hoping he would get himself killed in the process. Tsunade believed in his abilities and wasn't surprised when Sasuke admitted to having already killed his former teacher Orochimaru, admitting that Kabuto had fled in the chaos of the battle. He told her the exact coordinates of all their hideouts, for the Konoha ANBU to retrieve the precious scrolls and resources, before the other ninja villages outran them.

The second condition stated that upon his return he must have a clean-slate, meaning he mustn't have any run ins with the patrolling commanders or be causing _any_ trouble. I didn't argue with Tsunade's conditions. This was far better than staying under the clutches of a maniac sannin, that had once already threatened Konoha.

Before Sasuke set off, the next day, with his hitai-ate stored deep under the folds of his travel-robes, I bent over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. Very quietly, only for him to hear I told him where he would find his brother. I appreciated that he hadn't bugged me for the information earlier, trusting me fully to keep the promise. I slipped a scroll with privy information that warned him of Itachi's partner, Kisame, it described the extent of the pair's abilities. His eyes widened in realization as to the lengths I must have had gone to acquire that kind of document. We didn't say goodbye, because we believed we'd see each other in four years.

A loud knock on the Hokage's door brought me out of my reverie. I recognized that the chunin that entered was one of the West Gates Scouts, when he spoke his tone was urgent and displeased. Naruto frowned.

"Lady Tsunade I have a report to make."

"Go on."

"Ucicha Sasuke has arrived at the West Gate ,demanding to see you."

I didn't even give the poor chunin a chance to finish his report. I flew past him at the speed that everybody now recognized me for. I wanted to be the first to welcome him back. I wanted to escort him through the village, to his _home_. I didn't wait for the gate to open, it was way too slow anyways and I had to be over that gate _now. _So I jumped over it, landing on steady feet in front of a person that could be anyone but Sasuke. I ignored the amazed looks of the guards as they watched me so easily jump over an instrument that was supposed to be high enough for unallied ninja not to jump over. Not sparing the figure a glance, I started craning my neck ,searching for Sasuke.

"Excuse me, have you seen a guy a bit shorter than me with raven hair and a frown plastered onto his face as if he had an ever present stick up his ass?"

I knew where Sasuke was when I heard his voice from nobody else but the man I had just counted out. I realized I've been looking for a teenage Sasuke, for the Sasuke I knew, while the person beside me was mature and so much _different. _

"Dobe, do you not even recognize your own _best friend_?"

Again the scene from four years ago played out. I stood there gaping at him, taking in his growth. I couldn't speak a word, now that I had him within my reach. Two cautious steps angled him my way and I felt the weird sense of _déjà vu take over _all over again. His arms slithered boldly around my back as I heard him say,

"I'm back Naruto, I'm finally back.-"I realized that his voice held no roughness anymore. It was velvet and very gentle, his face open. I didn't recognize this person. Who was this?

When Tsunade came she found us still locked tightly in the embrace, once I saw her I pulled back immediately wincing at the curious looks the three ANBU following the Hokage shot me. I couldn't see Tsunade, because my eyes were averted to the ground beneath my feet in embarrassment, I heard her whistle appreciatively at the sight of the two of us hugging.

I looked up at Sasuke who had moved his hands away from me, but still stood as close as before. I noticed how the look he gave the Hokage was quite different from the gentle one he directed at me just a while previous. The one he shot them was strained and over-polite. I was amazed at the level he controlled his face expressions with, it switched from relaxed to guarded in seconds, and I would give anything to know which one was fake and which one real.

"Glad to have you back Sasuke. You and Blondie follow me back to my office." She turned in the direction of the ANBU when she realized she wouldn't be needing them."Dismissed."

When one of the three objected, eyeing Sasuke with hate and distrust I decided to step in. I moved to stand in front of Sasuke, shielding him with my body. I knew what I was doing was working when Sasuke's face contorted in surprise. I have used the Kyuubi's power to enhance my features many times now, and I have perfected the technique. I felt my eyes turn into slits as they changed colors from blue to red, I bared my now elongated fangs at the three, letting an inhumane growl escape from my parted lips. After all, I did have a persona to uphold.

"Did you not hear the order or do you want to get to _him _through _me?"_The three shinobi took a cautious step back, bowing deeply.

"Apologies Naruto-sama." Sasuke stood amazed. He must have realized that he wasn't the only one to have changed when he was away. Not only I now hold great respect among the shinobi of the village, but was also addressed with one of the highest honorifics. I saw him twist his head as he obviously wondered what had happened during the years he was away for me to earn this much respect, among older ninja. Especially with how I was treated in my childhood.

Refusing to be babied with, Sasuke stepped over the symbolic threshold of Konoha. Tsunade escorted us two to her office, smirking to herself when she noticed how close Sasuke walked beside me. When our trio entered the Hokage's tower I was met with a sight of three chairs placed across from Tsunade's desk, one of which was occupied with a calm woman with pink hair staring at us with interest. Immediately I realized she had taken the seat far to the left, leaving the other two free for Sasuke to pick. I felt better knowing that she wouldn't try throwing herself at him like old times, but rather let him chose for himself if he wanted to sit beside her or not. Formal greetings were exchanged between the two. Sasuke neared her and didn't miss the hopeful look in her eyes. Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke chose the seat far to the right, leaving me to sit in between my two ex teammates. Tsunade joined us at her desk and set straight to business.

"Sasuke you have kept your word and took care of eliminating three of Konoha's greatest foes. To be honest I have no idea how you accomplished that. The council picked out the toughest rouge ninja from the Bingo-book convinced that you wouldn't grow up to the task. I had my doubts myself but I'm glad it worked out, although how you found those three will stay a mystery."She shot me a knowing smirk at that. Maybe she had no evidence, but she still had her womanly instincts that told her the truth about my meddling. She continued,

"You are hereby officially and formally accepted back to The Hidden Leaf Village as an equal to all the Shinobi, any mistreatment on their part must be reported to me and I'll be taking care of it."She shook her fist, indicating what she meant. I chuckled, that's old Tsunade alright. She took a deep breath and switched tones to a much lighter one.

"Now that that's over, we have to discuss another pressing matter, like your housing. I'm sure you must have guessed by now, but the Ucicha estate has been left neglected for all these four years and it will take about two weeks for it to be in use. You must understand why we didn't start the restoration earlier, but the council would hear nothing of it, since they still believed you would go MIA on them. You have enough money on your account from the bounty on the heads of Ita" Tsunade couldn't finish, because I had seen from the corner of my eyes, as Sasuke flinched and tensed beside me. An onlooker wouldn't have caught the movement but I knew him well and knew exactly what to look for.

"Sasuke will be staying at my place for the duration of the time it takes to accommodate the Ucicha estate for use. Excuse me Hokage, but if you wish to raise any more topics with Sasuke, then send the letters to my house. We will be going now."

Although the Hokage was clearly mad at me for brushing the matter off like that she took note of how I wanted Sasuke to cool off, so she told Sakura to stay with her for the time being, probably to take care of paperwork.

Outside of the tower I spoke to Sasuke and realized those were the first words I said to my _best friend_ in four years. I had to make them material that the other wouldn't forget.

"Sasuke, you see, sometimes I get this feeling, as if I were in your head. I can feel what you're feeling. And I know how to prevent things from affecting you, like in the office just now. I know you probably want to feel close to people right now, sorry it has to be me for now though. I should have probably asked you if you wanted to stay at my place, but not that much has changed I still open my mouth before thinking the words over in my head."

"On the contrary, _Naruto,_ I'm glad you asked, it would have been belittling to ask that of you myself."

_**Author's Note: Ugh that was long. I actually have such great plans for this story, you have no idea. Tell me your opinions and I'll post the next chapters in a flash. Yes, I have purposefully omitted that fact that Itachi, was a good character in the manga. This is my story and certain regulations had to be made.**_

_**Eventually the rating will go up to M, and for good reasons too *wink wink***_

_**And before you ask, yes this will be yaoi.**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
